O Crime Intriga e Traição no Time Kurenai
by Ixa-Chan
Summary: Uma comédia que é quase um romance policial.. Okay, não. Um crime esta prestes a ser cometido pela última pessoa que alguém poderia suspeitar.


Bastidores..

(Entra em cena, calmamente, chegando até o palco principal. Ao chegar lá, para, e testa o microfone batendo em sua base)

- Hm, alou, está dando pra escutar?

Um garotinho parado olhando a bagunça no lugar, um monte de tábuas presas porcamente por parafusos enferrujados, com uma placa com dizeres em branco "Estúdio".

- Não, não está funcionando. – Diz o menino.

- Droga. O que devo fazer?

- Ligue o microfone.. – Diz genialmente a criança.

O microfone é ligado e um alto som de microfonia quebra a paz no ambiente.

Uiuuuuuuiuiiiiiiiuu...!

- Gaah, tire a caixa de som, tire a caixa de som! – O garotinho da uma bica na caixa de som.

- Você.. Salvou o estúdio! Incrível, o microfone está funcionando normalmente! Alô galerinha da vila! Tudo bom? Ei, ei, garoto, você está contratado!

- E-eu? Eu só estava olhando! O que eu ganho com isso?

- ...Uma bala por serviço feito!

- Okay, okay, estou começando agora! Como um empreendedor devo pegar algo que está no inicio! – O idio.., digo, garoto levanta os braços feliz.

- Bom, certo, certo pessoal, bom, aqui sou EU, novamente, escrevendo fanfics para vocês amantes de fanfic (Narf)! Faz um bom tempo que eu não escrevo, por isso, não sei aonde isso vai levar. Mas de qualquer forma, leia e me faça feliz. Minha primeira fic de Naruto.

Fim dos Bastidores!

-------------------------------------------

"O Crime - Intriga e Traição no Time Kurenai"

Era sem dúvida uma grande mansão! É nesses lugares, ricas mansões, onde acontecem os mais brilhantes e cruéis crimes. Ou invasões, dos menos afortunados. Vocês estão prestes a ler uma história verídica de um crime que lhes parecerá absurdo ao decorrer desses relatos. E obviamente, a pessoa culpada é quem vocês menos desconfiariam de cometer tal barbárie.

A grande mansão Hyuuga. Uma garotinha afoita ia a cozinha pegar guloseimas, sorridente, ostentando belos olhos brancos. Seu nome era Hyuuga Hanabi, mas vamos chamar a garotinha de Hanabi. Como eu estava dizendo, Hanabi tinha ido a cozinha pegar algum doce.. A garotinha ergueu as mãos feliz para alcançar o armário de doces, quando de repente viu o intruso, olhando para ela, do alto do armário. Ao ser observado, este não perdeu tempo, se escondendo atrás do objeto.

A garotinha saiu correndo, fechando a porta da cozinha e caindo de joelhos com as mãos trêmulas; não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Hanabi estava muito assustada, quando viu a sua irmã mais velha, que atende o nome de Hyuuga Hinata, se aproximar para ver o motivo do nervoso.

- Hanabi-chan.. O que aconteceu? – Disse Hinata.

- É.. Aquela coisa, de novo... – A afirmação da garotinha fez Hinata olhar com receio

- ...De novo?

- Sim. Por favor.. Você... Já é uma Chuunin.. Tenho certeza que pode cuidar disso, irmã. Por favor, me ajude.

Hinata estremeceu. Havia se tornado uma Chuunin, e havia superado seus medos, mas aquele não, e não daquilo. Aquilo era com certeza culpa de seu pai, uma nova invasão, claro que isso ia acontecer cedo ou tarde naquela mansão velha. Mas a garota precisava ajudar a sua irmãzinha a pegar seus preciosos doces, e tomou a decisão de enfrentar aquele medo. Mas antes de fazê-lo, Hinata lembrou que seu time estava chegando, pois haviam decidido treinar, mesmo sem Kurenai.

Por isto, e justamente por isto, teria que ser rápida e imperceptível na ação que estava prestes a fazer. Ele não podia descobrir a verdade, de jeito nenhum, ou ela nem sabe o que poderia acontecer.

- Certo.. Enfrentarei por você, Hanabi-chan.. – Disse Hinata entrando gloriosamente na cozinha.

"Byakugan" sussurrou a garota, que logo localizou o inimigo, atrás de uma cadeira. A garota pegou uma kunai e jogou em direção a criatura, que desviou, indo para trás do fogão. Atrás do fogão Hinata não podia atirar uma kunai, logo concluiu a ninja. Ela teria que usar aquela arma.. Aquela, que estava dentro de um dos armários da pia.. Mas era agora ou nunca! A pia era do lado do fogão, e a garota observava com o Byakugan que o inimigo se movimentava mais e mais para perto do armário. Ela tinha que arriscar.

Hinata correu ao lugar onde estava a sua arma, deslizando e abrindo o armário com uma das mãos, se apoiando na outra. Logo que ficou em posse da arma, a garota ouviu vozes.

Eles tinham chegado. Não havia mais tempo.

Com a distração da ninja, a famigerada criatura que era seu oponente, lançou um vôo rasante na direção.. Hinata concluiu que o inimigo voava, o que o fazia muito mais temível.. Aquela possibilidade não estava incluída nos pensamentos da garota, que ao quase ser tocada pela criatura voadora agora tremia de pavor e nojo.

Como uma última tentativa, e também na esperança de superar o seu medo, ela ergueu a arma que havia obtido em direção ao oponente, que ia em direção a porta. Engolindo o medo e superando o desafio, ela ativou a arma, disparando uma fumaça mortal.

Nesse mesmo instante, os seus companheiros de time abriam a fechada porta da cozinha, e viam Hinata no chão, com a arma apontada para o oponente, que sufocava e dava seus últimos sinais de vida enquanto a fumaça venenosa se dissipava.

Era isso. Estava acabado. Hinata havia cometido um crime e sido pega em fragrante.

Kiba olhava com curiosidade, enquanto Shino ajoelhava no chão, perplexo. O garoto havia tirado os óculos escuros, olhando para a vítima de Hinata já sem vida.. Seus óculos escuros caíram no chão. Ele virou para Hinata num ímpeto de raiva, que podia ser lido em seus olhos.

- Shino-kun.. Eu não.. Não era minha intenção.. Matar.. – Disse Hinata, corando o rosto de vergonha em frente aquilo que não podia ter acontecido.

- Por favor se silencie, não dirija a palavra a minha pessoa.. Assim como não devia abusar dos mais fracos e por vezes indefesos perante essas armas.. – Disse Shino em seu modo estranho, mais correto, de falar, enquanto fitava a arma cruel de fumaça venenosa que estava caída próximo a Hinata.

Hinata continuava corada, com os olhos brancos voltados ao chão. Shino a fitava com desgosto e raiva, e Kiba, atrás dos dois comia um cereal que estranhamente tinha um cachorro desenhado no logotipo, e tinha barrinhas em forma de ossos – Porém aquele era o "cereal" preferido do garoto. O barulho de Kiba comendo era a única coisa que quebrava o silêncio daquele clima pesado.

Shino levantou, colocou seu óculos, se recompôs após pegar o cadáver em uma das mãos. Virou de costas para Hinata, e saiu andando. Sussurrou;

- Este caso ainda não encontrou seu desfecho, Hyuuga.

Hinata se sentia miserável no chão, sendo apenas fitado por um ainda em dúvida, Kiba, que olhava a cena do crime com um ar de curiosidade. Finalmente, o garoto desabafou algo;

- Devo ser muito burro – Concluiu o garoto – Tudo que vejo é que Hinata matou uma droga de barata com um spray de inseticida.. Isso é mesmo tão sério assim?...

Silêncio. Ninguém disse mais nada naquela tarde fatídica.


End file.
